yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Internet Explorer Mobile
Internet Explorer Mobile (formerly named Pocket Internet Explorer; commonly abbreviated to IE Mobile) is a mobile browser developed by Microsoft, based on versions of the Trident layout engine. IE Mobile comes loaded by default with Windows Phone and Windows CE. The current Internet Explorer Mobile version is based on the desktop version of Internet Explorer 10; however, older versions, called Pocket Internet Explorer, are not based on the same layout engine. Features The latest version of Internet Explorer Mobile includes tabbed browsing. The browser supports multi-touch gestures, including pinch-to-zoom as well as tap-to-zoom, although not the Touch API at present. Bing Search is tightly integrated with Internet Explorer Mobile. It can display websites in both "mobile" and "desktop" versions. Platforms Internet Explorer Mobile 6 is included with Windows Mobile 6.5 and Zune HD. Internet Explorer Mobile 7 is included with Windows CE 7. Internet Explorer Mobile 9 is included with Windows Phone. Each version has the same Trident rendering engine as its desktop counterpart, but with additional improvements. Version history Pocket Internet Explorer Version 1 Pocket Internet Explorer was first introduced in Windows CE 1.0, released in November 1996. It does not derive from the Internet Explorer code and was written from scratch for being as lightweight as possible. PIE 1.1 was later released that supported cookies, HTTPS, and SSL. Version 2 and 3 Pocket Internet Explorer 2.0, released in September 1997 with Windows CE 2.0, added many new features: offline browsing, resizing images to fit to screen, and richer HTML support, including framesets and tables. PIE 3.0, introduced in July 1998 with Windows CE 2.10, added support for JScript and various secure protocols. Version 4 Pocket Internet Explorer 4 was the first to support ActiveX, CSS, VBScript as well as further extending support for HTTPS and advanced HTML features. Pocket PC 2002 version of PIE brought limited support for DHTML and XML, and also the ability to browse WAP sites – a feature not present in Internet Explorer for PC, Internet Explorer 6.0 added support for IFrames. The web browser supports FTP, XSLT, cookies and animated GIFs among other features. Internet Explorer Mobile Version 6 On July 8, 2008 at the annual Microsoft Worldwide Partner Conference, Microsoft announced Internet Explorer Mobile 6 for their next version of Windows Mobile. Andy Lees, Microsoft's senior vice president of mobile communications business, said that Internet Explorer Mobile 6 was going to be a full version of Internet Explorer 6 on Windows Mobile. It was shown running briefly during Microsoft's 2009 CES Keynote on a Palm Treo Pro, and again in an official video for Toshiba's TG01 phone, which has Qualcomm's Snapdragon processor. Internet Explorer Mobile 6 was released as part of Windows Mobile 6.5, and some OEMs also installed it on Windows Mobile 6 Standard devices.for example, the HTC S710 shipped with a browser that identified itself as "IEMobile 6.12" in the User-Agent header New features include enhanced Javascript and AJAX support (Jscript v5.7 from Internet Explorer 8) and support for Adobe Flash Lite 3.1. The browser also has a redesigned finger friendly Graphical user interface. Overall rendering quality and speed are also improved with this version; however according to Gizmodo and Engadget it didn't render pages as well as Opera Mobile and browsers based on Webkit. Version 7 On February 15, 2010 Microsoft unveiled its next-generation mobile operating system, Windows Phone. With it, came a new version of the Internet Explorer Mobile browser. New features for the browser included multi-touch gesture support, tabbed browsing, a new UI, smooth zoom in/out animations, and a hybrid rendering engine of the Internet Explorer 7 and Internet Explorer 8 desktop versions. A new unique feature is that Microsoft can automatically update the layout engine and add features, independently of the new Windows Phone Update system in Windows Phone.Mobile IE is upgradeable, independent of Windows Phone 7 | wpcentral | Windows Phone News, Forums, and Reviews According to Engadget and Gizmodo, rendering speed and quality has significantly improved and was now on par with those of competing mobile browsers based on WebKit.Windows Phone 7 review - EngadgetWindows Phone 7 browser surprisingly good | WMPoweruserExclusive: Windows Phone 7 Web Browser Comparison (Video)Windows Phone 7 In Depth: A Fresh Start Version 9 At Mobile World Congress 2011 in February, 2011, Microsoft unveiled a major upgrade to Internet Explorer Mobile based on the rendering engine of Internet Explorer 9.Microsoft shows off WP7's future with multitasking, Twitter integration, and IE9, all coming this year - Engadget Like its desktop counterpart, the browser features full hardware acceleration. Changes in this version included moving the address bar to the bottom of the screen and having it present in landscape orientation.IE9 For Windows Phone Is “Code Complete” - everythingWM Microsoft showed a number of HTML5 demonstrations for the browser. Version 10 In the Windows Phone Developer Summit in June 2012, Microsoft revealed that the next version of Windows Phone, Windows Phone 8, will come with the same web browsing engine to be used in Windows 8 PCs and tablets.Microsoft unveils Windows Phone 8 at the Windows Phone Developer Summit in San Francisco IE10 Mobile will be faster and more secure, with advanced anti-phishing features like SmartScreen Filter to block dangerous websites and malware. With the help of shared core between IE10 Desktop and IE10 Mobile, Internet Explorer 10 Mobile supports a broader range of the HTML5 capabilities (including pointer events Touch Input for IE10 and Metro style Apps) and boosts applications/websites' performance. When it finally came out IE10 Mobile out-performed the Galaxy S III, HTC One S, and iPhone 4S on iOS 6 Beta in the SunSpider benchmark.Windows Phone 8: Internet Explorer 10 Detailed Gallery File:HTC_Wallaby.jpg|Pocket Internet Explorer on Windows Mobile 2003 File:Internet Explorer for Zune HD.png|Internet Explorer Mobile 6 in Zune HD File:Internet Explorer Mobile 7.png|Internet Explorer Mobile 7 in Windows Phone File:Internet Explorer Mobile 9.png|Internet Explorer Mobile 9 in Windows Phone File:Acid 3.png|Acid3 shown on Internet Explorer Mobile v9.0 User agent Internet Explorer Mobile 9 on Windows Phone 7.x can be set to either "mobile view" or "desktop view". When in mobile view, the UA string of Windows Phone is given by: Mozilla/5.0 (compatible; MSIE 9.0; Windows Phone OS 7.5; Trident/5.0; IEMobile/9.0; ; ) The UA string in desktop view looks almost similar to that of the Internet Explorer 9 running on Windows 7 with some additional identifiers. Mozilla/5.0 (compatible; MSIE 9.0; Windows NT 6.1; Trident/5.0; XBLWP7; ZuneWP7) Also Internet Explorer Mobile 10 on Windows Phone 8 can be set to either "mobile view" or "desktop view". When in mobile view, the UA string of Windows Phone 8 is given by: Mozilla/5.0 (compatible; MSIE 10.0; Windows Phone 8.0; Trident/6.0; IEMobile/10.0; ARM; Touch; ; ;) The UA string in desktop view looks almost similar to that of the Internet Explorer 10 running on Windows 8 or Windows RT with additional identifier. Mozilla/5.0 (compatible; MSIE 10.0; Windows NT 6.2; Trident/6.0; ARM; Touch; WPDesktop) See also * Mobile browser * List of web browsers * Comparison of web browsers References External links * Internet Explorer Mobile * IE Mobile Team Blog * The Pocket or Mobile Internet Explorer - Some information about Internet Explorer running on Windows Mobile Category:Internet Explorer Category:Pocket PC software Category:Windows Mobile Standard software Category:Mobile web browsers Category:Windows Phone software